


nothing is freely given

by jaded_of_mara



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: POV Second Person, Poetry, Satori Mountain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_of_mara/pseuds/jaded_of_mara
Summary: Do not enter the other world. Do not anger the beings that live there. Do not eat anything not from your own realm. Do not take anything that does not belong to you.





	nothing is freely given

**Author's Note:**

> [for atmosphere](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJ0zxBk39GU)

Do not enter the other world. Do not anger the beings that live there. Do not eat anything not from your own realm. Do not take anything that does not belong to you.

Nothing is freely given.

* * *

When you see the mountain glow green, turn away. This was not meant for mortal eyes.

When the animals migrate towards their protector, do not follow them. The Lord cannot protect them all, but he can avenge.

When you climb the mountain, do not stop in the orchards. Their gifts are bountiful, but they are not meant for you.

When you get nearer to the peak, do not eat what you have taken. There is enough food to last you weeks, but it will leave you feeling emptier than before.

Nothing is freely given.

* * *

Do not look too closely at the skeletons that litter the ground. They are a warning. They are a threat.

Do not look too closely at the skeletons. Not all of them are Hylian.

Do not rest too long at the skeletons you find. The dead may have had enough of their long rest.

Do not take the weapons they left behind. Those who once wielded them may yet wield them again.

Nothing is freely given.

* * *

When you see the mountain glow green, turn away. The rituals of the mountain are not for mortals to know.

Do not harass the Blupees that you see. There are better ways to provide for yourself.

When you enter the clearing with the sakura tree, lower your gaze. You have already disrespected them by being here.

Do not attempt to impose your will upon the Lord. Satori is kind, but the rules of his realm differ from your own.

Nothing is freely given.

* * *

When you climb down, continue on your quest. When you return, do not tell anyone of what you have found. When your quest is complete, do not return.

You have been allowed to leave.

Nothing is freely given.

**Author's Note:**

> satori mountain freaks me TF out !! I know that its meant to be a nice touch to remember Satoru Iwata, but it is just too spooky.
> 
> I'm experimenting with a style here. IDK if I like it.
> 
> My goal this winter break is to write every day. Let's see how it works out. (I'm not counting weekends because I am a fundamentally lazy person.)


End file.
